Eternal love
by princess Kinzie
Summary: "Kinzie you dont look alright may I take you to the hospital"I said to her she couldn't speak her throught was dry from all the talking she nodded ."lets go I "I say.
1. Chapter 1

"one day there there was a Christmas poo his name was mr hanky"said the tv oleg laughed but he realises that there is no one to laugh with him "im lonely says phone rang "hello "said oleg "hey its your brother vlad you should like go to my party it will be fun"said vlad"ok what time " said Oleg ""6 am" replied his brother."will be there"said sighed he had not seen his family forever but he knew that he was more different than all of them.

He got dressed in his favorite suit that his dead wife gave him "I miss her"he went to the party and saw heaps of people "brother over here "said vlad . Oleg went to his brother on his way to his brother he bumped into a ginger lady with glasses "sorry mr i should possibly look where im going"said the followed her to a couch as she got on her laptop Oleg closed it."whats your name" said oleg "kinzie" she replied he looked at her more. "umm my eyes are not on my laptop"said kinzie "ohh " i replied she was even more beautiful than my past wife.

"Kinzie you dont look alright may I take you to the hospital"I said to her she couldn't speak her throught was dry from all the nodded ."lets go I "I say.

"she has a disease that will kill her in 24 hours its called blue death" said the doctor "oleg spend my last hours with me" said kinzie softly "i will my little mousie one i promise" a tear dropped of olegs cheek.

when oleg and kinzie got home Oleg offered to make her pancakes she exepted his the 24 hour kinzie and oleg did fun stuff that kinzie wanted to do like horse riding, hacking MI6 the KGB and NASA ,making her own super computer and finding someone to love. It was her last hour she wanted to tell oleg how much she loved him but she couldn't say it. Oleg came in to check on her she was coughing up blood her condition was worse .Oleg knew that she was going to die soon .Oleg walked up to kinzie "I have always loved you my mousy one"said oleg softly . She smiled "I will love you forever my Russian super man"said kinzie as she passed away into an eternal slumber. That night all i could think about is her but shes gone now and I know thats shes not in pain where she is and she knows that I will love her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a day since kinzie has died .I feel lonely again so i decide to read a book ."how to take care of mice "the book stated .I cried when i read the title. A loud knock was on the door. When I opened it a small child was in a basket it had a note .The note said please take care of me . I smiled maybe kinzie was happy that I found this child . I took it into my house and held her. She reminded me of Kinzie .She had blue eyes and ginger hair her sight was poor but she was my little mouse and I was her Russian superman.

5 years later

"Daddy get up "said Kinzie jr I was cute but meeting Kinzie 5 years ago and adopting Kinzie jr was the best day of my life "Daddy you are my russian superman and I will love you forever"she said . I swore `.Maybe Kinzie had possesed the child to say her last"goodbye "bye my little mousey one"I said "daddy what are you talking about"she said"nothing" I bit back .She went to school. I was hoping that I could speak to her again and to she her face again would be nice but to love her and to treat her proply would be better.

Kinzie.P.O.V

"My love for oleg will be the only thing that stops me from going back into this world" I sighed . The lady nodded "I loved the same man years ago and he loved me forever"she replied.I stared at her she was way more bueatifull than me but how could oleg love a ginger hacker like I ever get the chance to whisper to myself i say WHY DID i get the blue death why i get the chance to be left alone I when I watch him Im happy and I just want to re live my 24 hours with him again but this time I would finish my last item . hugging my russian superman and telling him how I feel . I remember this thing my mother told me before she died . stay strong beleve in your self you will find love but it happens at a time that you will not expect I love you my Little and only child Kinzie. I see my mother again but this time shes happy and not pale she hugs me. I feel like my world has returned and this time its better than before.

Oleg P.O.V

When I get back I notice somthing a dark blue FBI jacket I hold it close to me and I cry but this time its tears of happieness I take it to my room and put it in a safe what I dont know is some day I will see her again and this time we will be happy.

The End.


End file.
